powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Pressing Engagement!
A Pressing Engagement! Is the second episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Dino Ark. Episode "Alright Rangers, we are now starting the training exercise!" Alpha excitably informed through a microphone on one of the panels in the Command Center, it being linked to the simulation room that the Rangers where all in. The simulation room was connected to the Command Center, but not in a truly physical form. It was in a secluded pocket dimension, and the only way to get in or out would be the Command Center's teleportation abilities, Alpha being able to see what's in it only because his visual sensors where hooked up to the multiple cameras in the room. "We're ready Alpha!" Jason replied, talking into one of the dozens of miniature microphones placed around the room, so small that you couldn't see them without paying really close attention. "First, we need a routine morphing sequence, along with a call so that way everyone is ready." Alpha informed them. "Is that really necessary?" Trini asked. "YES...VERY necessary..." Alpha replied into the microphone. "Okay, then I guess...It's Morphing Time!" Jason yelled, and the Rangers got into an angled line, their Power Weapons ready. "Mastadon!" Zack yelled, swinging his Power Axe. "Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled, pulling the arrow back on her Power Bow. "Triceratops!" Billy yelled, twirling his Power Lance around. "Saber Tooth Tiger!" Trini yelled, readying her Power Daggers. "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled, posing with his Power Sword. "Black Mastodon Ranger! Pink Pterodactyl Ranger! Blue Triceratops Ranger! Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Ranger! Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger!" The Rangers all yelled, posing as each one of them announced themselves. At the end, a giant colorful barrage of explosions appeared behind them. "Well, that was OK, let's go into the actual exercise..." Alpha replied, pressing a couple of buttons on the control panel, the room changing to show the outside of the Command Center, a small army of about sixty Putties and twenty Golems waiting for them. With that, the Rangers took off. Jason did pretty well, effectively utilizing both his Power Sword and his Blade Blaster in blaster mode. Of course, I wish I could say that for the other Rangers. Zack didn't realize how much power the blaster mode of his Power Axe had, and the knock back made him fall over. Trini's Power Daggers where too short to hit the Putties or Golems without her getting hurt. Billy was using the Jump Boost feature, used by the Rangers when they where on top of their Dino Zords, a feature that can make a Ranger jump up 100 ft at the minimum. However, he wasn't doing that well with the landings. Kimberly couldn't use her Power Bow perfectly, as the Putties and Golems were very close, and by the time that she had an arrow ready, a Golem had snuck up behind her, and easily pushed her to the ground. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha said, turning off the simulation. "I think it's time for a break..." Alpha said through the microphone. Alpha pushed a few buttons, de-transforming the Rangers, and teleporting them to the outside of the Youth Center. "I don't remember those Putties being that hard..." Trini said as they walked in. "Well, of course they'll get harder! Rita won't stop until we're dead!" Jason replied snortily, tied from the training. "Woah, calm down. It was just a training exercise..." Billy replied. "Okay, but what happens when Rita sends down the Putties, and they're too hard to fight?" Jason asked back. He was tired and angry, as he was leading a team that could barely do anything, while the fate of the world was on their shoulders! He walked up to the juice bar and ordered a smoothie, with the rest of the Rangers decided to sit at another table, as Jason looked like he could erupt. How was Jason supposed to be a leader of a team of imbeciles? "So, Jason thinks that he can do fine by himself? I think that should we be nice, and grant his wish!" Rita laughed, having seen the argument at the Youth Center through her telescope. "Where is Finster?" Rita asked. "He's in his lab, working on the sculptures. You can easily just send me down..." Goldar said hopefully. "Only if I NEED to." Rita replied dully, summoning her staff and walking into Finster's lab. "Finster! I need a monster to separate Jason from the rest of those Power Geeks, and I need it NOW!" Rita commanded. "Yes my queen! Please, look through the warriors that we have at our disposal..." Finster replied, not looking away from his creation. Rita grabbed the book on his desk, and opened it, looking through the different pages. "Let's see...Bones...Mighty Minotaur...AH! For me, create King Sphinx!" Rita said, looking at the page that had King Sphinx on it. "Yes my queen right away!" Finster cheerfuly said, pulling out a clay statue and putting it on the treadmill of his Monstermatic, and pulled out the canister labeled "King Sphinx" Finster put it in, pulled the lever, and a giant humanoid Sphinx with wings came out. "Ah, finally, a body! What is your command Rita?" King Sphinx asked. "Go down to Earth, and separate Jason from the rest of the Power Rangers!" Rita said laughing. "Wait, who is Jason?" King Sphinx asked, not having been informed of the Power Rangers. "Uh, you'll know them when you see them, just go..." Rita said, too bored to explain. After his smoothie, Jason decided to get some fresh air, going to Angel Grove Park. He found a giant tree near the lake, and sat against it, just collecting his thoughts. But then, he heard a twig break near him. He turned his head around to see Zack and Kimberly, frozen in a sneaking pose. "You seriously followed me?" Jason said. "Um, well..." Kimberly didn't get to finish explaining, as what the Rangers saw next completely stopped them from thinking about it. It was a sphinx monster, King Sphinx, rampaging around. "We'll deal with this later, It's Morphing Time!" Jason yelled. "Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers yelled in order as the morphed, and attacked King Sphinx. "Well, looks like I found the Power Rangers!" King Sphinx laughed. "Jason, how should we call Trini and Billy?" Zack asked, coming up to Jason. "Wait, you're Jason? Perfect!" King Sphinx laughed, and then started flapping his wings. His gusts of wind held the Rangers back, until Zack was able to use the blaster mode of his Power Axe to blast King Sphinx and stop the wind. "Take this!" Zack yelled as he swung his Power Axe. However, King Sphinx took this as an opportunity as Zack was in the air, and used his most powerful winds to shoot him far away from the park. "Woah! Jason, we need to leave now!" Kimberly said, and started to run. However, in one step, she was in midair for a split second, yet King Sphinx was able to use incredible speeds to blow Kimberly away as well. "Kimberly, no!" Jason yelled. "You're next Red!" King Sphinx yelled, and summoned a navy staff with a golden question mark on it. "Oh, I hate the park, so beautiful and nice...why not somewhere more...drab?!" King Sphinx said, and shot out a flaming question mark from his staff, which opened a portal right in front of Jason, along with gusts of wind that knocked Jason into it. He landed on the ground of a desert, the sky showing a warp of colors mixed into the blue of the sky. The portal above Jason closed, and King Sphinx arrived in a distance. "Get up...I dare you!" King Sphinx laughed. Zack and Kimberly ended outside of the Youth Center, the blasts making them un-morph. They both ran in to the Youth Center, and each grabbed Trini and Billy, and pulled them outside. "Billy, what time is it?" Zack asked. "It's only about half a minute till Alpha is teleporting us back to the Command Center...by the way, how did your talk with Jason go?" Billy asked, having looked at his watch. "Terrible, we where attacked, and Jason is still out there getting attacked!" Kimberly told Billy and Trini. The second she was done talking, all of the Rangers (besides Jason) were teleported to the Command Center. Of course, Billy immediately explained what had happened, which Zordon already knew, and Alpha had tried to locate Jason, but to no avail. "Rangers, there is a last resort way to try and find Jason, but if used too long, it could drain your powers, and there is no guarantee that it will work..." Zordon informed the Rangers. "Well, we need to try it!" Trini replied. "Fine, but you will need to be morphed!" Zordon instructed, and they all yelled "Dino Power!" While posing with their Power Weapons. "Rangers, you must hold your Power Coins in both your hands, and pull one of your hands away, forming the Power Crystals! They have a special ability to find another Power Coin, and teleport the holders of the Power Crystals to the one that is trying to be located...However, you must be at incredibly high speeds, or else you will be teleported to any random location. Rangers, form the Power Crystals, and Alpha, set the Power Coin that is trying to be found as Geki's!" Zordon instructed. "Wait, who is Geki?" Kimbery asked. "No one, just form the Power Crystals!" Zordon replied, and the Rangers did as they where told, the Power Coin still being golden, but the Power Crystal being their color. Alpha finished the command on the Power Crystals, and everything was ready...except for one thing. "Zordon, how are we supposed to get there?" Zack asked. "As I stated, you need to reach a certain speed to teleport where Jason's Power Coin is, so, It is time for you to utilize the Battle Bikes!" Zordon said, and the Rangers where teleported outside of the Command Center, and saw Zordon's head in the sky. "You shall put the Power Crystals into your Battle Bikes, and once you reach 100 MPH, you will be teleported to where Jason is. Good luck..." Zordon said, and his head disappeared. Suddenly, two motorcycles with one sidecar attached to each of them appeared. One of the motorcycles was blue with a triceratops motif, with a pink pterodactyl themed sidecar on the left of it from when looking at it in the front. The other motorcycle was black with a mastodon motif, and a yellow saber tooth tiger themed sidecar on the right of it from when looking at it in the front. "Oh thank god, I don't have to drive!" Kimberly said, sitting in her sidecar and buckling in. "Figures..." Trini said as she got into her sidecar. They all put their Power Crystals into a small slot in their part of the vehicles, and started riding. Good thing that Zordon had set the Battle Bikes outside of the Command Center, as by the time they got to 100 MPH, they definitely would have destroyed something. By the time Jason had mustered the strength to get up, as the fall had not only knocked some of the wind out of him, but it had also sort of hurt, he saw in the distance, two colorful motorcycles and sidecars. "Yes! They found me!" Jason said, but then he turned his attention to King Sphinx. "So, you're finally up!" King Sphinx yelled, laughing. "Yeah, I am, and I think that you should come and make sure that I'm not half asleep..." Jason said, pretending that he was tired. Since he was wearing a helmet, King Sphinx wouldn't have known if he had slept or not. "Oh, well, I'd be glad to!" King Sphinx replied, and the second he was close to Jason, he heard the sound of motors incredibly close to him, but he was too late. Jason moved out of the way as the other Rangers hit King Sphinx with their Battle Bikes, causing him to be knocked on to the ground. "Hey where's mine?" Jason asked sarcastically, glad that the other Rangers where there. "Well, they didn't have any in the right color!" Trini replied. "You'll pay for that!" King Sphinx yelled as he got back up. Suddenly, a voice in Jason's head told him something. "Combine the Power Weapons...Make the Power Cannon!". Jason, out of no where, knew what to do. He grabbed The Power Axe out of Zack's hand, and put it in blaster mode. He held it in one hand as he readied the Power Bow, Power Daggers, and Power Lance, all while the other Rangers asked what he was doing, but with no answer. Jason finally put his Power Sword on top of it, and he was ready. "Guys, this is the Power Cannon!" Jason told the other Rangers. "Way to think of that!" Zack said, and the Rangers all got behind Jason, their hand on his shoulders. "Say goodbye King Sphinx!" Jason said, and he pulled the trigger on the Power Axe blaster mode part of the Power Cannon, and a rainbow colored beam of energy came out of the Power Cannon, destroying King Sphinx. "Alright!" The Rangers yelled. "Well, Goldar, looks like it's your chance to redeem yourself!" Rita said irritably while looking into the pocket dimension that King Sphinx was defeated in. "I shall not fail you my queen!" Goldar said, and teleported down there. "Magic Wand! Make my Goldar, and my King Sphinx, GROW!" Rita yelled, throwing her staff into the pocket dimension through a portal that she quickly conjured. Goldar and Rita's staff appeared, and the next thing that the Rangers knew, Goldar and a revived King Sphinx where giant. "We need Dino Zord Power, NOW!" All of the Rangers commanded, and the next thing they knew, the Dino Zords came teleporting into the pocket dimension, probably because of the link with the Power Coins. The Rangers jumped on top of their Zord's heads...and then all fell through a trap door. It seemed that they where in a cockpit of some sort. It was very compact, having a big screen in front of the Rangers, showing what was in front of the Zords. Under the screen was a slanted control panel with many buttons, a small nock that matched the one that the Power Crystals went into on the Battle Bikes, and a big button that read "Eject" on it. The walls where very close to the chairs that the Rangers where sitting in, and behind them was a Door with their Power Coin, only with their color, on it, which wasn't really accessible, since the chairs couldn't swing around with how close the walls where to it. "Woah...this is so cool!" Kimberly said excitedly. Billy, being the curios one, put his Power Crystal in the little nock on the control panel, and the tail of the Blue Triceratops Zord folded in. "Guys, I think that I'm on to something!" Billy said over the intercom in the cockpit. "Is it what I'm thinking?" Trini asked. "Well, if it's that the Power Crystals are trying to do something if you put them in, then yes!" Billy replied. Trini tried it, and the tail also folded in in the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Zord, along with the Zord seemingly stretching out, and lying down as it used some wheels that where on the legs to move. Jason did it next, and the Red Tyrannosaurus Zord knelt down, it's knees going into the back slots of both the Blue Triceratops Zord and the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Zord. "I'm up next!" Zack said as he put his Power Crystal in, and the Black Mastodon Zord head came off as the main body opened up and connected to the back of the Red Tyrannosaurus Zord, as the head connected onto the main chest piece of the Red Tyrannosaurus Zord. The 4 Rangers where surprised when their chairs pulled back, the door opening, and raising them all into a shared cockpit. "All right! We've combined into the...MegaZord Tank Mode!" Billy said, looking at the screen to see the name of the formation. "Um, guys? You forgot me!" Kimberly said. "Oh, yeah...sorry 'bout that..." Jason said, acting like he cared. The Pink Pterodactyl Zord flew on top of the main Black Mastodon Zord Body, and docked there, Kimberly joining in on the joint cockpit. "Well, you got a tank or whatever! I'm SO scared!" King Sphinx said mockingly. "Good, you should be!" Jason replied, and pressed a big button labeled "Giant Killing Explosion Ultra Radical Tubular Lit Blast" Suddenly, out of every possible area, the MegaZord Tank Mode shot out different colored beams that hurt Goldar and King Sphinx. "You'll pay for that!" Goldar yelled, and he stomped on the Dino Tanker, causing a bit of damage. "Oh yeah? Let's take this to the next level!" Jason said, and pressed a bunch of random buttons. "MegaZord sequence has been initiated!" A robotic voice announced over the intercom, and the Blue and Yellow Zords rose up as the Black Zord became the arms, the Mastodon Zord head coming off of the chest as the cannons on the arms folded in and switched with hands. "What did you do?" Billy asked. "I just pressed a bunch of buttons..." Jason said, realizing that he had gotten over excited. "Wait, let me try something!" Kimberly said, and she pressed a couple more buttons. The Pink Pterodactyl Zord flew off and came around front, as the chest opened up and the Tyranno head went in it. The Pink Pterodactyl Zord became the chest armor, and two horns folded out from the back of the head, the Mastodon head appearing in one hand as a long silver sword appeared in the other hand. "MegaZord sequence complete!" The same voice said over the intercom. "Wait, Kimberly, you know how to work this thing?" Trini said. "Yeah, I'm pretty good with machinery actually!" Kimberly replied. "Wow, and all this time I thought that you where an idiot!" Trini said. "Wait, what did you just say?" Kimberly asked, ready to pull out her Blade Blaster. "Umm, hello? We're still here!" Goldar yelled. "Right..Mega Power Sword, GO!" Jason yelled, pressing a couple of buttons. The Mega Power Sword swung, but Goldar teleported away as it straight up cut off King Sphinx's head. "Oh, those dang Power Rangers...one of these days!" Rita yelled, and Squat and Baboo cowered in fear behind her thrown as she had a meltdown. "Guys, I'm sorry that I flipped out on you. It's just, now that there is some space witch trying to kill us, I just feel so stressed...I hope you can forgive me!" Jason apologized. "Yeah, we need to wrap up this episode, so sure!" Billy said, and everyone laughed. Category:Candidates for deletion